


Грегор, Майлз и Двойная императорская дуэль

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Barrayar, Bromance, Drama, Gen, Humor, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Авторы: Luis Alvaro и GallieНаписано на WTF 2017 для команды BarrayarКак-то раз на императорском балу в канун Зимнепраздника одна леди очень хотела стать императрицей





	

На правой странице разворота ежедневника появилась размашистая надпись: «Все было хорошо. А дуэль началась с того, что леди Форстейн наступила мне на ногу».

***

Иии-раз-два-три, иии-раз-два-три, назад, поворот, обходим лужу пролитого оранжада… Грегор кружил партнершу, стараясь сохранять вежливое выражение лица и не чихать от ее тяжелых сладких духов. Несносная младшая леди Форстейн – облако локонов, облако платья, остренький носик, острейшие каблуки, хихиканье и губки бантиком – висела на нем уже третью фигуру, не давая сменить пару и старательно не замечая, что расстраивает весь ряд. Грегор поклялся себе на ближайшем уроке танцев спросить, как в такой ситуации отделаться от девицы вежливо, но непреклонно.

Последний аккорд прозвучал, как освобождение из тюрьмы. Короткий поклон, проводить девицу к семье, и можно улизнуть к столу с лимонадами. Грегору хотелось мятного. Еще ему хотелось расстегнуть жесткий парадный мундир, найти Майлза и тихонько сбежать с ним смотреть елку, жечь красные и зеленые зимнепраздничные свечи, загадывать желания. Нельзя, конечно. Семейное торжество будет, будет таким, как Грегор его любит, но до него еще два дня. Два дня обязательных мероприятий, больших гостей, прямой спины и этикета.

Леди Форстейн призывно смотрела ему вслед из-за бальной книжечки, хлопала ресницами. Грегор не помнил ее имя – Эрика, Эльвира, Эмилия? Ему казалось, что такие вот девицы записывают в книжечку вовсе не обещанные танцы, нет – знаки внимания Императора. Сколько раз посмотрел, улыбнулся, пригласил танцевать, что сказал, как сказал, слова пересчитать поштучно.

Музыка сменилась – обозначает паузу, время приглашений. Грегор допил мятную зеленую прохладу – последний глоток, пора, стоять нельзя, нужно быть в центре. Так… нельзя приглашать девицу два раза подряд – и не больно-то хотелось, – нельзя приглашать одну и ту же более двух раз за весь бал, иначе это намек на некие особые отношения. Подумав, он направился к высоченной, выше него, Натали Фортугаровой. Ей явно очень хотелось потанцевать, она притопывала носком туфельки в такт, а ее жених как раз отвлекся на компанию за бильярдным столом – там спорили, смеялись, и задержали его, требуя рассудить беспристрастно. Грегор нашел взглядом Майлза, улыбнулся ему, подбадривая, и поклонился леди Натали и ее обширной веселой матери, прося у старшей леди разрешения пригласить дочь.

Майлз на бал идти не хотел, согласился только после долгого разговора с родителями. Несмотря на шепотки за спиной, держался он хорошо и даже смог потанцевать с той же леди Натали – она перемещала его по залу, как стул, но выглядело это складно. Может, потому что так же леди перемещала своего жениха, маленького, кругленького, оживленного. Как же его… Форбубликов?

Больше всего маленький лорд Форкосиган радовался, что на балу не надо носить шпагу. Шпага оставалась страшным проклятьем, цепляясь за углы и шваркая по паркету. Да, их делали на более рослые варианты лордов, чем Майлз.

Танцы тоже придумывали высокие люди – особенно те, где надо кружить партнершу. Чтобы пройти под рукой у Майлза, некоторым дамам надо было согнуться едва не пополам. Бояться стыдно. Тоскливо смотреть на комнату, в которую уходят говорить о мужском за бильярдом, тоже бесполезно, оттуда его выставят вежливо, но мгновенно. Вот дурацкий возраст. Чтобы тебя рассматривали (или в случае Майлза в ужасе не рассматривали) как будущего жениха для дочери – ты уже взрослый. А как обсудить политический кризис на Комарре – так ты еще маленький. Иди вон лучше потанцуй.

Он попрощался с младшей леди Ксенией Фораргиропуло, которая вдохновенно корчила рожи во время танца отражений Длинноносая маленькая гречанка почти одного роста с Майлзом постоянно смеялась, с ней рядом любая неловкость превращалась в повод повеселиться вместе. Жалко, что нельзя приглашать одну и ту же девушку весь бал.

Майлз натолкнулся взглядом на ослепительную улыбку Эмилии Форстейн, строившей глазки Грегору, и подумал, что такая девушка вряд ли будет против танца. Она светилась от оживления, правда, ровно до того момента, как он поклонился ей, приглашая на танец.

Леди Эмилия немедленно сложила пальцы в ограждающий от влияния мутантов знак – да, попыталась скрыть его за веером, но Майлз заметил. Отступать было поздно. С видом выставленной на публичный позор леди Форстейн коснулась его руки самыми кончиками пальцев и двинулась по кругу, стараясь держаться как можно дальше от кавалера.

Пройдя половину круга, она повернула голову в сторону Грегора, который шел с кем-то следующей парой, потом с ненавистью посмотрела в глаза Майлзу и вдруг со всей силы наступила каблуком ему на ногу. Он мог поклясться, что это не случайно. Правда, после того, как ты вскрикнул и вывалился из строя танцующих, клясться сложно. Самое время начинать гореть от стыда.

Леди Эмилия успела прошептать что-то про мутанта, прежде чем освобожденно отошла к колонне. Какой-то юный взъерошенный фор поспешно пригласил ее и встроился в танец последней парой.

На помощь лорду Форкосигану бросился Ботари, повиснув на руке у которого, ковылять к дверям было до боли привычно. К счастью, хоть музыку не остановили. Если бы все взгляды обратились на него, Майлз провалился бы сквозь паркет.

Он сидел на банкетке у окна, закусив губу, и не знал, от чего сильнее щиплет в носу – от боли или от стыда. Не надо было идти на этот бал. Он больше вообще из комнаты не выйдет. Неделю. Или никогда.

Грегор не мог себе позволить бежать, но очень быстро вышел в коридор, едва закончился танец. Сел рядом, положил руку на плечо.

– Больно?

– Нет, – отозвался Майлз. Это уже не реплики, а ритуал. Правда, сейчас хотелось отступить от него и кричать. Майлз сжал край банкетки, мягкое сиденье поддалось, так можно было и прорвать в обивке дыру.

– Это же было не случайно, да? Я видел.

– Она не хотела со мной танцевать, – сквозь зубы прошептал Майлз, наблюдая, как распухает ступня – нога лежала на заботливо подставленном пуфике в компании пакета со льдом. Доктор уже шел. На полу валялся сапог, пахло резким одеколоном Ботари и гуталином. В сапоги можно было смотреться, на этом достоинства юного лорда Форкосигана заканчивались.

– Я этого так не оставлю, – голос Грегора все чаще становился таким тихим и жестким. Учится быть императором. Наверное, это хорошо.

– Забудь. Если император Барраяра будет устраивать разнос подданным из-за того, что один из них наступил другому на ногу...

Разговор прервал один из охраняющих бал СБшников.

– Ваше величество, лорд регент просит вас вернуться в бальную залу. Ваше отсутствие вызывает ненужные разговоры.

Грегор резко вскинулся, но не послал его подальше.

– Передайте, что я скоро вернусь, – потом сжал ладонь Майлза и сказал куда живее: – Я приеду, как только закончится бал.

Майлз кивнул, и когда его величество быстрым шагом отправился обратно, все-таки шмыгнул носом. При Ботари можно.

О том, какой ужас ждал вечером семью регента Форкосигана и семью Форстейнов, он даже не догадывался, потому что скоро отвлекся от случившегося. Нога, затянутая в привычную фиксирующую повязку, ныла, но от тоскливых дум отвлекали приключения космического пирата Хорька из нержавеющей стали. Он как раз освобождал из лап джексонианского барона своего друга и не ломал ноги, даже прыгая с высоты третьего этажа на крышу флаера. Майлз запивал книжку какао, увенчанным такой порцией взбитых сливок, что кружка напоминала парусник, и все больше радовался, что бал остался позади.

***

– Маленькому лорду лучше? Он сильно огорчился? – леди Натали спрашивала с такими искренними тревогой и сочувствием в голосе, что успевший выпить бокал пунша, чтобы успокоиться, Грегор едва не сделал ей предложение прямо на месте. Хорошо, что заметил боковым зрением Форбубликова … или он Форбулочкин?

– Благодарю вас, леди Фортугарова. Ему лучше. Скажите, когда планируется ваша свадьба?

Леди Натали покраснела от удовольствия.

– Весной, ваше величество. Весной я стану Натали Форкалачик.

Значит, не Форбубликов...

– Буду рад получить приглашение, – напряжение спадало, Грегора несло, но самую малость. Сейчас легко принимались решения. Разные.

Леди Натали покраснела еще больше и заулыбалась.

– Это огромная честь для нас, ваше величество. Мы будем счастливы. И если можно… вы простите Эмилию Форстейн. Я уверена, ей дома и так все объяснят…

– Я тоже им кое-что объясню.

Решение пришло легко и окончательно.

***

В кабинете регента Форкосигана громко разговаривали. Леди Форкосиган, как все знали, могла и голову оторвать, но кричала редко.

– А потом наш юный император сказал мне: «Что вы понимаете в барраярских обычаях? Вы бетанка и носили штаны. И я только из уважения к вам не говорю, в чем вы ходили на Бете». Слово «саронг» он явно считает непристойным. И какая связь между штанами и обычаями, Эйрел?!

– Я думаю, он извинится самое позднее завтра.

– Да дело-то не в штанах. Сам понимаешь.

Понимали оба. Одна глупая мальчишеская дуэль уже очень дорого обошлась семье Форкосиган, и вот решили повторить?

Эйрел долго молчал, потом обрушил пресс-папье с кленовыми листьями на стопку указов императора.

– Хотят дуэль – будет. Пусть смотрит, к чему приводят эмоции. Если я буду отменять решения императора, его не будут уважать уже сейчас. И он привыкнет бежать за мою спину, если ошибется.

– А если его убьют?

– По закону мужчины семьи Форстейн будут казнены.

– Эйрел!

– Что бы сказал наш сын, возьмись ты решать за него?

– Ты знаешь. Он кивнет и сделает по-своему.

– У этого разница лишь в том, что он честно говорит тебе в лицо, что собирается натворить.

Майлз уже довольно бодро хромал с костылем по коридору. Подробностей того, чем закончился бальный вечер, ему не рассказали, но судя по лицам, чем-то ужасным. Когда Грегор вышел из кабинета регента, у обоих были такие лица, будто им сообщили, что грядет Третья цетагандийская война. Так что Майлз пошел за ним.

– Заходи, – сказал Грегор, рисовавший на листе завитушки и круглых зубастых тварей. Он решал еще один важный вопрос – кого позвать в секунданты.

– Что ты такое папе сказал, а? Что собрался пешком дойти до Беты и обратно?

– Правду. Я вызвал на дуэль брата леди Форстейн.

Лицо у Майлза вытянулось, глаза округлились, он присвистнул и неловко шлепнулся на стул напротив.

– Что с тобой? Больно? – испугался Грегор, отбросив лист.

– Нет... я же сказал тебе, что не надо! Это же…

– Майлз, – когда Грегор говорил таким тоном, возражать было бессмысленно. Но всегда можно зайти с другой стороны.

– А на каком оружии?

– На пистолетах, – уверенности в голосе Грегора поубавилось. – Я его убивать не буду.

– А он тебя? – Майлз вздохнул и прислонил костыль к своему креслу. – Подожди, я надеюсь, из современного оружия, а не того, что висит на стене в тронном зале?

Грегор свернул лист бумаги в трубочку, потом разгладил обратно. Он не задумывался о подробностях. Ему правда хотелось защитить Майлза и наказать посмевших над ним издеваться. Условия дуэли – слишком прозаичное дело, чтобы думать о них, когда бросаешь перчатку.

– Понял. – Майлз увлекся и сел удобно. Начиналось приключение. – Мы это обсудим. Это у тебя план? – он протянул руку за листочком, но Грегор быстро выбросил его в корзину.

– Нет. Я думаю, кто будет моим секундантом.

– Буду я! Потому что я тебя одного не пущу. – Перед глазами Майлза уже строились и рушились детали плана «Большая Императорская дуэль». Даже нога перестала ныть.

– Тебе нельзя. И ты волноваться будешь.

– Лучше я буду волноваться там, чем здесь придумывать, как тебя убили. Логично? – Майлз говорил все быстрее и в важных местах пристукивал костылем по полу. – Да и кого ты еще позовешь? Папа не будет, он на тебя обиделся. А Айвена совсем не советую, он все перепутает.

– Айвен еще и зрителей позовет… И растреплет всем, кто, может, еще не знает.

– Решено! Я твой секундант. Я еду к ним обсуждать условия. Будем договариваться с тридцати пяти шагов и на парализаторах. Тогда понятно, кто прав, и никто никого не убьет и не ранит. Ой… только оружие выбирает вызванная сторона. Но я с ними поговорю.

Грегору было неудобно, что друг так суетится с дуэлью, в которой его же защищают. Получается, что сам устроил ему еще большую проблему.

– А еще я напишу план стрелковых тренировок. Будем тренироваться друг на друге! – Майлз даже приподнялся.

– Я не буду в тебя стрелять, – уверил Грегор, – буду в мишень!

– В мишень неинтересно, она не парализуется. А в Ботари, во-первых, жалко, он же ни при чем, во-вторых, он точно увернется. Кстати, а что ты объявил причиной вызова? Мне просто интересно, будут нас пытаться убивать или нет.

Уже «нас», понимаешь ли.

– Оскорбление моей семьи. Ты ж тоже моя семья.

– Грее-е-егор! «Оскорбление императорской семьи» – это статья кодекса, а не повод для дуэли! – Майлз нервно пинал костылем ножку стола. Дело предстояло интересное, но со многими неизвестными.

– Они же правда сделали именно это, Майлз. Оскорбили тебя. Конечно, она, а не он, но что я, леди вызову?!

– Еще немного, и нам придется спасать его с допроса в СБ, чтобы стреляться.

– Я не жаловался на них в СБ.

– Можно и не жаловаться – Иллиан всегда все знает. Когда они с папой разговаривают, он помнит, что они в этот день обсуждали в прошлом декабре! Ладно. Мы поедем договариваться о дуэли официально. И я по правилам обязан попросить стороны примириться.

Грегор кивнул. В умении договариваться Майлзу уже сейчас не было равных. Он чувствовал тонкие оттенки настроения и предлагал варианты, от которых сложно отказаться. Депрессии у него как не бывало. Это хорошая новость. Плохая – то, что император Барраяра будет драться на дуэли с лордом Форстейном, и на самом деле очень плохо стреляет из парализатора.

Тишину нарушил слуга. Грегора просил подойти к комму в кабинете регент Форкосиган.

***

Эйрел сидел за столом. Перед ним стоял стакан воды и лежал серебристый блистер с пилюлями. Он коротко кивнул Грегору, ничего не сказал, просто включил экран.

На экране возник рыжеватый парень семнадцати лет с отчетливым синяком на скуле и в парадном мундире графства Форстейн. Прямой как палка, руки по швам, кулаки сжаты. Глаза выпучены, но смотрят перед собой, сквозь Грегора. Смотреть на императора страшно. Говорил он с такой интонацией, с какой дети декламируют полузабытые стихи критически настроенному учителю.

– Ваше величество… Если таково будет ваше желание ... я принесу … публичные извинения ... за неподобающее поведение ... моей сестры. И должен уведомить вас ... что она будет вести себя достойно. Достойно леди.

Судя по тому, как глаза, и так круглые, все сильнее вылезали из орбит, а парень прерывался на полуслове, ему кто-то подсказывал, что говорить. А еще он боялся, и очень радовался, что комм не показывает, как дергается левая нога. Но все равно было немного видно.

Грегор сцепил руки в замок, чтобы не хотелось мять край мундира. Голосом он научился управлять лучше. Правильный голос. Ровный.

– Вы принесете извинения лично моему брату. Если брат их примет – у меня не останется претензий. Мы приедем сегодня для обсуждения условий дуэли. Тогда и обсудим возможность и невозможность примирения.

– Как будет угодно вашему величеству! – низкий поклон, и экран погас.

Грегор быстро отвернулся, оставшись к Эйрелу вполоборота. Лицо вспыхнуло так, что даже ушам стало жарко. Регент сидел молча. Не просил уйти. Не спрашивал. Ждал реакции. Какой? Сложно смотреть Эйрелу в глаза. Рядом с ним Грегор все еще чувствовал себя мальчишкой, а сегодня еще и нашкодившим. Их отношения всегда были на грани семьи и протокола. Император и регент? Отец и сын? Что можно себе позволить, а что уже нет? 

Эйрел ждал, но что из роившихся в голове мыслей высказать? Вариант с дуэлью казался пусть диким, но самым правильным. Он бил по всей семье, ведь разговор с напыщенной курицей, простите, леди Форстейн, в этом случае ничего не решал. Дочь – курица лишь потому, что отец у нее – петух. Времена меняются, но эти люди пока понимают только язык прежних обычаев. Поговорим на их языке.

– Мы поедем к ним и, возможно, ограничимся разговором, – проговорил Грегор.

– Мудрое решение, – Эйрел поднялся из-за стола и сделал шаг навстречу. 

– Наверное, я поступил неправильно, – признал наконец Грегор, и сразу стало легче.

Эйрел вздохнул и коснулся рукой груди, будто ему было душно.

– Вспыльчивость не красит правителя. Нарушение собственных законов не красит правителя. А правитель – ты. Форы уже воспринимают так именно тебя. Ты думал о том, что будет, если Форстейны не согласятся на примирение?

– Думал. Как император я помилую участников. Мы не собирались ... я не собирался убивать. Но в первую очередь я думал не как правитель, а как брат, и в этом моя ошибка. Мы с Майлзом выросли вместе. Это отношение к нему как к мутанту – такая же отжившая и опасная вещь, как и дуэли. Может, и более опасная.

Эйрел кашлянул, возвращая голос.

– Я понимаю Майлза. У меня был старший брат. Я понимаю тебя. Но ты не можешь всякий раз защищать Майлза от дурных слов и поступков. Он – лорд из семьи Форкосиганов, сильная опека обижает его, как любого мужчину.

Грегор сделал шаг навстречу.

– Я бы за него что угодно.

Эйрел смотрел, как император Барраяра стоит, кусает губу и делает вид, что бесстрастно признает свою ошибку. У мальчика есть эмоции, но он с трудом учится откладывать их в сторону.

– Помогай ему решать проблемы самостоятельно, договорились? Лучше с ним, чем за него. И проверять здравым смыслом то, что принеслось в его буйную голову. Ты же ... взрослее.

Эйрел сделал последний шаг и обнял Грегора. Император Барраяра ткнулся носом в жесткое сукно мундира, щеку царапнула пуговица, но это все такие мелочи. Тяжело просить поддержки, когда решать должен сам.

– Первую реакцию лучше сдержать. Особенно если это гнев. Я тоже долго учился этому, Грегор, – Эйрел погладил его по голове и отпустил. – А про императора и законы ты должен понять сам. Ты же хорошо знаешь историю.

– Спасибо, – мальчик шагнул в сторону, посмотрел, осторожно проверяя, сердится лорд Форкосиган или уже нет. – Я поеду к Форстейнам.

– Не забудь об охране. Это важно.

– Сколько СБшников будет, если что, на нашей дуэли? – проворчал Грегор. Ему уже очень хотелось сказать «было бы», но еще чуть не время.

Эйрел поднял стакан воды и поболтал его в руке, сожалея, что это не коньяк.

– Тебе же знакома формула Иллиана – сколько возьмешь плюс два.

– Перестраховщик.

– Если бы за твою безопасность отвечал лично я, то к вам с Майлзом в сумме прибавил бы армию. Но вам повезло.

– Спасибо, – повторил Грегор, уже улыбаясь. Даже пара-тройка СБшников не могла испортить ощущение, что он сам идет к решению. Да и ... если дуэль все-таки будет, и в него попадут, кто понесет его назад во дворец? Не Майлз же!

***

Когда императорский кортеж подъехал к дому Форстейнов, уже стемнело, и украшенные к Зимнепразднику окна полыхали светом, показывая, что визита торжественно ждут. Нельзя взять и просто так приехать вдвоем с другом на машине, если ты император. Это тебе не округ Форкосиганов, где временами можно просто бродить по горам, а из охраны – один Ботари на двоих.

Отец семейства встретил их у ворот с четырьмя оруженосцами, долго кланялся, пощипывал рыжие усы, косился на охранников. Увидев лицо императора, он на полпути остановил ограждающий от мутантов знак, когда Майлз проходил рядом.

Генрих Форстейн стоял в нижней парадной гостиной и в этом блестящем от хрусталя и позолоты зале казался маленьким. Он действительно был длинный, тощий и рыжий. Вот если таксу поставить на задние лапы… – подумал Майлз, но началась официальная речь. Грегор слушал ее второй раз, Майлз – первый.

– В-ваше величество. Я Генрих Форстейн… и я приношу свои извинения ... за доставленные лорду Форкосигану... не... неудобства. Моей сестрой Эмилией доставленные. И даю обещание ... что она образуется … обязуется ... что не… не...

Парень запнулся и во все глаза смотрел за спину Грегору и Майлзу, где Форстейн-старший дирижировал и суфлировал, вытягивая губы трубочкой. Генрих все равно не понимал конец фразы, а из памяти он вылетел. В голове крутилось «она больше не будет», но императору так говорить нельзя. Надо как в официальных бумагах. А Форстейн-младший ни одной из таких бумаг в жизни не дочитал до конца. Сейчас Генрих любимую в общем-то сестру ненавидел – она встала на ногу какому-то… то есть лорду Майлзу Форкосигану. А он отдувайся! И не факт, что регент не прикажет пристрелить его после дуэли. Или вместо. Отец говорил, этот может.

– Она обязуется... больше не причинять... не посягать на… – слово какое дурацкое, он бы сам вот поймал ее и так отпосягал, что больше бы ни разу не посягла! Или как там правильно? – Не нарушать … правила поведения ... в обществе!

Форстейн-старший перестал показывать фигуры руками и недовольство лицом – значит, речь наконец-то закончилась. Генрих шумно выдохнул, снова вытянулся и вжал голову в плечи. Теперь вместо таксы он напоминал цаплю.

Маленький Форкосиган достал платок и вроде бы долго чихал в него. Лицо императора оставалось непроницаемым.

– Мы желаем поговорить наедине, лорд Форстейн. Я, вы и мой брат. Без свидетелей.

– Как будет угодно. Пройдемте на второй этаж… – Генрих опять закланялся и едва не сшиб фарфоровую пастушку с полки у зеркала.

Форстейн-старший дернулся было за ними, но ему преградил путь один из СБшников. Майлз держался за перила, но хромал бодро, даже без костыля – брать его на встречу несолидно, он же, как-никак, лорд.

В комнате Генрих застыл в поклоне и сказал:

– Проходите, пожалуйста.

Один из СБшников остался у двери снаружи и запер ее за Майлзом.

– Садитесь, – кивнул Грегор на стулья и сам сел за круглый журнальный столик. Судя по валявшейся прессе, хозяин комнаты любил гонки на карах и охоту.

Генрих сел напротив на самый край стула, словно готовый бежать. Майлз приземлился на диванчик и с удовольствием вытянул больную ногу.

– Генрих, – Грегор подобрал для разговора тон спокойный, но убедительный, – а вы можете говорить по-человечески, а не по бумажке, которую забываете?

– Могу, ваше величество! – Форстейн покраснел так, что за красными пятнами стало не видно веснушек.

– Это не стыдно. Всех учат, как правильно вести беседу. Но так, как учили вас – неверно.

– Я не знал, правда. Я когда узнал, сам бы ее стукнул, но нельзя, она леди и младше. Просто понимаете, она хочет быть императрицей и замуж не хочет. То есть хочет, но не за того, за кого отец сказал. И говорит, что она вам нравится.

– Я понимаю, что вы не виноваты, – Грегор вспомнил, какие позы считаются открытыми и повышают доброжелательность. Наука наукой, но больше всего сейчас ему хотелось завершить неудобный разговор и уйти. Ну, или улыбнуться, попросить чаю, сказать, что к вечеру морозец разыгрался. – Я был очень зол за брата, а леди есть леди, ее не вызовешь на дуэль. Мне жаль, что это коснулось вас, но близкие – наша семья, и мы в ответе за них. Я за своих, а вы – за своих.

Генрих увидел, что император, похоже, не злится, и ободрился.

– Да. Сначала все думали, что я вас оскорбил. А я с вами даже не говорил в тот день, не знал, что такое, и испугался. А отец когда ее тряс – сказал, что если она будет оттаптывать ноги форам на балах, ее никто замуж не возьмет, потому что он думал, что она только коза, а она вообще корова.

Грегор немного запутался, кто есть кто в этой истории, но общую суть уловил. Майлз внимательно следил за разговором, но не забыл прихватить со стола журнал про кары и параллельно его листал. Вот как поймешь, принимает он извинения или прячет злость за статьей о новой системе торможения? 

Майлз поднял взгляд от журнала и улыбнулся:

– Я вас, лорд Форстейн, понимаю и принимаю извинения за сестру, – со стороны было похоже, что он со старым другом обсуждает, как на прошлых выходных кар помяли, и где его теперь чинить, и что на это папа сказал. – Дуэль нарушит закон и никому не прибавит чести, каким бы ни был исход. Впредь я буду надевать на бал самые крепкие сапоги, а леди Эмилия не будет так эмоционально реагировать, если судьба еще раз сведет ее со мной в танце, а порадуется, что на большее, чем танец, я никогда претендовать не буду. Ведь мы все уважаем ее помолвку.

Генрих удивленно засопел:

– Извините, а я тогда вот прям так спрошу. Вам моя сестра не нравится? И … вам, ваше величество?

Грегор вздрогнул. Мало кто ему не нравился до такой степени, и он чуть не сказал это вслух. Пожалуй, даже леди Элис Форпатрил или лорд Форкалачик казались ему сейчас привлекательнее.

– Да, – улыбнулся Майлз еще шире. – Она – как и вы все – может совершенно не опасаться, что однажды станет графиней Форкосиган или Форбарра. Это мы ей обещаем.

– Слово императора, – добавил Грегор. – И давайте скажем вслух, что недоразумение исчерпано, и дуэль не имеет смысла.

– Ваше величество! А Эмми так смело болтала, что вы... что она вам понравилась! Что даже неприлично было слушать и пересказывать. Врет, значит! – почему-то очень радостно подытожил Генрих.

– Нет. Не понравилась, – честно ответил Грегор, решив, что с этим Генрихом надо попроще. – Совершенно точно.

– Хорошо! А то я думал, что она будет императрицей, а Мишель обидится. Он мой лучший друг и с ней помолвлен. Мы даже думали про дуэль, правда! Но вы нас вызвали раньше, и я испугался. Потому что драться хотел Мишель, а я только секундантом, и я его отговаривал. Я думал, вы узнали и из-за этого.

Грегор хотел сказать что-то важное. Проникновенное. Взрослое.

Посмотрел на Майлза. Тот от смеха медленно сползал с дивана вместе с журналом.

Грегор почувствовал, что губы неудержимо расползаются в широченную улыбку.

Генрих Форстейн неприлично хрюкнул и засмеялся, всхлипывая и обмахиваясь руками.

Заглянул СБшник. Осмотрел всех троих. С каменным лицом прикрыл дверь снова.

– Генрих, – смог наконец выговорить Грегор. – Давайте все вместе забудем эту историю с двойной императорской дуэлью. И в честь ее благополучного завершения приезжайте к нам в гости? У нас будет семейный Зимнепраздник с родственниками и друзьями, такой… запросто. Майлз вон стрелковую тренировку придумал, можем и потренироваться все вместе, не пропадать же идее.

– К вам в гости?! Правда?! Да! А можно… и Мишеля позвать?

– Зовите, – махнул рукой Грегор. – Все лучше познакомиться так, чем на дуэли.

***

Эйрел не задумывался о том, как Саймон Иллиан проводит Зимнепраздник. Он даже подозревал ответ – на службе. И подарки подчиненным не раздает, и отпуск регента двухдневный не одобряет.

Но когда шеф СБ вошел в кабинет доложить очередной список из серии “победа службы безопасности над хаосом”, Эйрел как раз наливал себе коньяк. Доктор… хороший бетанский доктор, которого рекомендовала Корделия, сказал, что от головной боли допустимо выпивать, чтобы снять спазм сосудов. Правда, как бетанец, он в дозах не разбирался, и барраярские пятьдесят капель – это на три пальца. Иначе не берет.

Иллиан вошел, поприветствовал и сел к столу. Ему, к счастью, была не нужна папка, содержание документов он помнил наизусть.

– Вы рассчитываете, что я сочту вас пьяным, и о делах говорить не будем?

Эйрел усмехнулся и поставил второй стакан, для чего-то отсчитывая пятьдесят бетанских капель.

– Я рассчитываю, что последние два дня зимнепраздничных гуляний пройдут без дуэлей. А если кто-то попробует – я лично отстрелю ему уши по самую честь.

– С императором было сложнее, лорд Форкосиган. Это... дело государственной важности.

– Еще сложнее с Майлзом. Он готов возглавить любое безобразие, лишь бы не смотреть со стороны.

– Как ответственный за безопасность всего Барраяра я не берусь предсказать, что будет, когда ваш сын поступит в Академию. Но я знаю одно – отказаться отвечать за безопасность дальше я не смогу. И буду об этом жалеть, потому что точный прогноз, сколько осталось для нас безопасного существования, не сможет дать никто.

– Тогда, Иллиан, у меня нет другого выхода, кроме как рекомендовать его вам.

Начальник СБ выпил бетанских капель залпом и вздохнул.

– Хотел бы я быть уверенным, что вы шутите.

– Почти. Единственный способ уйти от тени – встать под самым солнцем. Я слушаю... о делах, которые вы отложите на послезавтра в связи с моим отъездом.

Иллиан так посмотрел на бутылку коньяка, будто Майлза уже сейчас подарили ему на Зимнепраздник заместителем.

– Лорд регент… я буду вам очень признателен, если в ближайшие сутки вы отлично отдохнете и ненавязчиво внушите вашему сыну, что он хочет стать скачковым пилотом, архитектором, танкистом, заводчиком лошадей… а в СБ служат очень скучные и невыразительные люди. Например, я.

Эйрел хмыкнул. Кажется, он впервые в жизни напугал начальника СБ по-настоящему.

***

Вечером разжигали камин, палили красные и зеленые свечи, сохли после стрелковой тренировки, смеялись и играли в фанты. Вечно взъерошенному Мишелю Формьюиру выпало трижды прокукарекать, высунувшись из окна, и он сделал это так увлеченно, что его едва успели поймать за ноги в начале падения. Генриху – съесть подвешенный на елке зимнепраздничный пряник-козулю без помощи рук, и пряник оказался немного приправлен хвоей и смолой. Айвену – стащить с кухни бутылку фруктового бренди, что у него вышло блестяще. Так что последние два фанта посвящались этому бренди – Грегору досталось приготовить из него совершенно новый зимнепраздничный коктейль, а Майлзу – этот самый коктейль назвать.

Сначала попробовали. Коктейль вышел на славу – в два слоя, нижний золотой, из бренди и меда, верхний красный, из вишневого сиропа и содовой. У Мишеля разгорелись уши, у Генриха – нос, а себя Майлз не видел, но чувствовал превосходно, вот только комната упорно ехала куда-то вбок и вниз. Зато с очередным глотком название пришло в голову сразу:

– И я именую этот коктейль Двойная Императорская Дуэль! Ура, господа!

Громкое «ура» в пять мальчишеских голосов, кажется, стряхнуло снег с еловых лап за окном.

Зимнепраздник удался на славу.


End file.
